degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Craig-Ellie Friendship/@comment-25450192-20140922073830
I know Craig always kept treating Ellie like crap cause of all the pain she had felt when she was in love with Craig. But I believe that the ending of Degrassi Goes to Hollywood, which was the last time they were both shown throughout the series, he had feelings for Ellie all along. Like from the beginning when they were in their friendzone during their band days, he obviously only saw her as a close best friend that he can always count on. As for Ellie, she saw him as more than that but he never reciprocated the feelings back cause of his relationship with Manny. I honestly never like Craig and Manny together. I felt like they didn't have much connection. No offense to the Craig/Manny fans. And yes, he chose Manny over Ellie but still. We saw later on that he did show a bit of feelings for Ellie. Like that time during those days when he was all on those drugs and Ellie was trying to stop him. I mean, did Manny do anything? Did she try and tell him to stop him? No, she didn't. She just broke up right there and then totally giving up on him. Like, shouldn't u be a good gf and actually help ur troubled bf out. But look at Ellie, she was there for him 100% and Craig was too high on those drugs to even realize what she was doing for him. And you can blame him and not at the same time for kissing Ellie just to get his drugs back. Like he looked a bit high and anxious that he probably didn't know what he was doing and he thought to that resort without thinking. I would've been angry as well like how Ellie reacted. ANd I agree, he was an asshole for doing that. But by the end of that episode, u could see he looked really sincere when he said that he meant what he said and when he gets out he wants to finally start something with her sincerely. But I couldn't blame her for not believing him and walking away. After all the shiz he had done to her, it's painful to who knows he may just be messing with her head again. But it was in my POV that he was sincere and really did realize he loves Ellie more than just a friend. And when they saw each other again at Degrassi Goes Hollywood, you can totally see the chemistry and atmosphere between their moments together. Especially the way he was looking at her when they were at the beach together. Like it's not lust or anything, but sincere and admirable look. Like, I guess cause of him going to rehab and him moving to LA, they didn't expect to see each other again. Which is as u can see how Ellie began dating Jessie and Craig dating Yvette. But since Ellie broke up with Jessie and he was still with Yvette, it's different. Like he was surprised when he saw Ellie again, and I guess his feelings that he had felt for her before before she left him at the airport way back had came back to him. That goes the same for Ellie, her feelings for Craig came back when she saw him again at LA. I mean come on, I'm pretty sure most of u guys had those times when you begin to fall for ur first love once again when u see them again after who knows how long. And because of all his times he had spent with her during those days at LA, he had completely forgot about Yvette that he didn't mention to her about Yvette until the last minute when she appeared. But obviously when she left the apartment and he went after her, he looked completely guilty and knew Ellie was gonna have another misunderstanding not knowing that Craig loves her back even though he was with Yvette. And he was obviously trying to explain to her how he felt but it came out the wrong way which made Ellie misunderstand again. Like she didn't let him finish, I believe he was trying to say, ever since she came it wasnt so perfect anymore cause it began to make him confuse and his feelings began to come back for Ellie. He didn't say it directly but he was trying to say it indirectly which he wasn't able to say cause she cut him off. I think that was obviously it on what he was trying to say but Ellie cut him off before he can even say it. And that day in the airport when he was dropping her off, when they were both about to part, they had that look on that face which they both thought the same thing. ANd when they looked back, they knew right there and then that the feelings were mutual and they just kissed like that. Like, right when they pulled away Ellie said, "Weve always got LA, right?" or however she said it lol. It obviously means here that they will possibly finally be together in the future cause they both love each other. Like they didn't show directly in the film that they're together, but indirectly it's giving us viewers a sign that the two will finally be together as a couple in the future. ANd Craig mutually felt the same way. ANd of course, that means he will end things with Yvette and Ellie will come back someday and the two will finally get together after who knows how many years of obstacles in their way and Craig being a freaking prick to her back then lol. You guys may think that he never liked Ellie in that way at all. But in my POV, I honestly believe he really does love Ellie. LIke even tho in the beginning he was being a bastard for taking advantage of her and shiz, but he obviously realized he sincerely began to love her. In the beginning, only love as a friend, but later on as time goes by, it became more than that.But all I'm saying is that I know these two had a happy ending meaning that the two will someday finally be together as a couple when she goes back to LA. ANd I'm sure Craig is waiting for her so yeah. :D